Winchester Family Prank Crisis
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: Oneshot. Sam and Dean start playing pranks on each other….again.


**This is my second sn fic so be nice lol. I'd like to credit SillyGreenOreos for helping me come up with ideas for the story. Thanx a bunch!**

**The Winchester Family Prank Crisis:**

**Summary: One-shot. Sam and Dean start playing pranks on each other….again.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam sighed and put the gun he was cleaning down.

"This is so boring and pointless," he said. "Can't we take a vacation once and a while. It would be nice. Not to mention normal."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and John put his gun down and sighed with frustration.

"Sam….you know we can't do that. We've gone through this before. There is always something that needs to be done and you know that……."

"Yeah yeah I got it," Sam mumbled. "I was just saying."

"Oh don't me such a whiner, Sammy," Dean said.

Sam told Dean to shut-up and Dean threw a pack of powdered rock salt at Sam. It hit Sam on the head and exploded. After the cloudy smoke settled, Dean burst out laughing when he saw Sam.

"What," Sam asked.

Dean wouldn't tell him so he went to the bathroom and got angry at what he saw.

"YOU TURNED MY HAIR WHITE! YOU MORON," he screamed.

Dean continued to laugh.

"I'm so gonna get you for this," Sam said/

Dean just laughed again.

"Bring it on, Whitey."

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sam had planned his revenge very carefully. That same night when he was sure that Dean and John were asleep, he sneaked out and went to buy his supplies at the store. The next morning, he heard Dean go into the shower. When the water turned off 10 minutes later, Sam waited. A couple of seconds later, Dean screamed and came running out of the bathroom. Sam burst out laughing when saw him.

"You did this," Dean screamed. "You did this Sam? You dyed my hair orange! I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna strangle you!."

Sam jumped out of the bed and was running around the room laughing.

"You think this is funny," Dean said. "It won't be so funny after I kill you, Sam!."

Sam ran outside laughing his head off.

"You can't get me now, Dean!."

Dean stopped in front of the door. He couldn't go outside with orange hair. But he_ really _wanted to get Sam back for doing this to his hair.

"Oh screw it," he said and ran outside.

Sam immediately began running away but Dean was catching up fast. Even though he was being chased, Sam was still laughing his head off.

"I'm gonna kill you Sam!."

Dean caught Sam in a flying tackle and they both went crashing to the floor. Sam started laughing again when he looked at Dean.

"Shut-up! I'm gonna kill you."

Dean was about to punch him but something caught his hand. Dean looked up to see his dad. He had just gotten back from getting coffee and he was surprised to see Dean trying to hurt Sam. He pulled Dean off of Sam and Sam got up.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing to your brother," John demanded. "And why is your hair orange?."

Sam burst out laughing again and Dean lunged at him but John held him back.

"He did this," Dean said.

John turned to look at Sam who was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Sam? You did this," John asked.

Sam nodded; laughing.

"Why?."

"To get him back," Sam said. "And boy was it worth it."

John, however, was not in a laughing mood.

"Sam," he said. "That's a little childish don't you think?."

"No….well….maybe…but it's still funny," Sam replied.

"Alright boys," John said. "No more pranks. It's not good. Got it?."

"Yes sir," they both said.

But little did John know, both boys had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day, John had left early to go on some sort of solo mission, leaving Sam and Dean alone. Dean was still mad at Sam and Sam still laughed every time he saw Dean. What Sam didn't know was that Dean had something in store for him. Sam was in the shower when Dean knocked on the door.

"I'm going to get coffee," he said.

"Okay," Sam replied.

A little while later, Sam came out of the shower to find that his clothes were missing. Not just the ones he picked out to wear but all of them. They were all gone.

"Dean," he said. "I'm gonna kill him."

Sam had no choice but to find some of Dean's clothes and put them on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dean came in over half an hour later. He took one look at Sam and burst out laughing.

"Where are my clothes, Dean," he asked.

Dean only answered with a laugh.

"Dean! Where are they? Give them to me now!."

Dean laughed a little bit more at Sam who sat with his arms crossed. Dean had dyed his hair back to his natural color and now he enjoyed his prank on Sam.

"No can do, Sammy," he said. "I burned them all."

Sam was shocked at Dean's answering. At first he thought Dean was joking. But judging by Dean's serious look, Sam knew he wasn't joking.

"You bastard," Sam yelled. "Why the hell would you do that for?."

"Gee, I don't know Sammy. Maybe cause you dyed my hair ORANGE!."

"Whatever," Sam said.

He got up and headed for the door.

"Where you going," Dean asked.

"OUT," Sam said and slammed the door behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam was so mad that he took Dean's car and began driving. He was so mad but then he suddenly thought of something. He pulled into a restaurant parking lot.

"This will teach him not to mess with me," Sam said to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After spending three hours at the hotel, Dean got a call from Sam.

"Hello?."

"Dean?."

"What, Sammy?."

"Uh….somebody stole your car."

"WHAT?."

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dean left the motel right away and took a bus to the restaurant where Sam was. He got there to find Sam in the parking lot.

"Sam? What the hell? How the hell did someone steal my car?."

Dean was panicked and angry at the same time.

"Well," Sam started. "I went into the restaurant and then I remembered that I had left the keys in the car so I came back out but the car was already gone. I'm sorry."

Dean's eyes went wide and Sam tried desperately not to laugh.

"You left the keys in the car? Sam how could you? It's my car! My baby!."

"It's only a car, Dean," Sam said. "Nothing to get worked up about."

"Only a car," Dean screamed. "Only a car? Are you nuts? It was my favorite thing in the whole world! Sam! It was my baby!."

Sam couldn't take it anymore so he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, he couldn't stop.

"What, Sammy? Why are you laughing?."

"I…uh…your car wasn't stolen. I hid it. Gotcha."

Sam burst out laughing again and Dean got really mad.

"I'm gonna kill you, Sam.," he said. "But first, bring me to my car."

Sam agreed and brought Dean to the back of restaurant where his car was safe and sound.

"Ok, Sam," Dean said. "Get into the car. I swear to God, if you laugh on the way back to the motel, I'll punch you. I mean it."

"Ok," Sam replied; smiling.

Halfway back to the motel, Sam started laughing. He couldn't help it.

"Sorry, sorry," he said to Dean. "I couldn't help it. Sorry. Sorry."

They made it back to motel without incident. They managed not to kill each other for the rest of the afternoon. They spent it not talking to each other.

"Alright," Sam said finally. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back later."

"Whatever," Dean said.

Sam grabbed a jacket and closed the door behind him.

"Payback time," Dean said and laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sam had been out for a long time. It was late once he got back. He was really tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. Dean was already asleep. He climbed in bed. He felt something moving under the covers.

"What the hell," he said.

He looked in is bed and realized it was a snake. He jumped out of bed right away and almost screamed. Dean got up laughing.

"Oh that's it," Sam screamed.

He dived at Dean and they both crashed to the floor. Soon, the room was a big mess. They were rolling around on the floor, punching each other and choking each other. Conveniently, John walked in at that very moment.

"Sam! Dean! What the hell are you doing?."

He pulled Dean off of Sam and demanded to know what was going on.

"Alright that's it," John said. "No more prank stuff. And this time I mean it. No more at all. Do you understand?."

"Yes sir," they both said.

John turned around and left the room, leaving Sam and Dean to talk.

"Truce," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "Truce. Until next time at least."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

END! Hope u liked it! please review!


End file.
